


still gay?

by HSTWOg, I_Love_Soubi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Drunk Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Stiles Stilinski/Caitlin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Soubi/pseuds/I_Love_Soubi
Summary: Дерек: ты все еще гей?Стайлз: что????Дерек: гей. Ты еще гей?Стайлз: Дерек, какого черта??? Я не гей.Дерек: ох, значит тебе не нравятся кубики…Дерек: у меня клевые кубики …(Стайлз: ты что, только что послал мне грустный смайлик? божееее.Стайлз: пиздец, ты такой пьяный.—Или история о том, как Дерек напивается первый раз в жизни, и ему действительно не стоило писать Стайлзу смс. Или, может-таки, стоило.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [still gay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059804) by [bistiles (alis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis/pseuds/bistiles). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Дерек не знал, что такое быть пьяным. Не буквально, потому что он видел, как люди напиваются. Но он никогда не получит шанс сделать это самому, никогда в этой жизни. У оборотней иммунитет к алкоголю. И так как Дерек родился оборотнем… Ну, этого никогда не было.

Одной из бед Дерека в подростковом возрасте было то, что он никогда не знал, каково это, когда ты перестаешь контролировать себя настолько, что добровольно выставляешь себя дураком. Они никогда не напивались, также они никогда не могли ускользнуть из дома, чтобы отправиться на вечеринки; дом, полный оборотней – самый страшный кошмар для каждого человека в период его полового созревания. Каждый раз, когда они пытались, их останавливали ухмыляющийся Питер, или строгая Талия, или очень снисходительный Стефан; им читали лекции, а затем снова отправлялись по своим делам. Дерек и Лора провели юность, жалуясь на свою природу и ее ограничения. По крайней мере, тогда, когда Талия не видела.

\- Если бы мы только могли… - жалуется Лора, лежа на кровати, в то время как Дерек растянулся на полу. И они могут представить это.

Дерек поступает в колледж и чувствует себя еще более обманутым жизнью из-за того, что не может наслаждаться блаженным туманом, который приносит алкоголь. Он ходит на вечеринки, ему это нравится, но глупо, что он хочет этого так сильно. Дерек знает, что в алкоголе нет ничего очаровательного, и что люди совершают глупые вещи, когда пьяны. Но, возможно, это все сводится к одному опыту, которого у него никогда не было из-за того, кто он. Дерек знает, что это больше из-за неспособности сделать это, чем на самом деле оказаться пьяным. Но осознание этого не уменьшает его желания.

Он знакомится со Стайлзом и Скоттом во второй половине первого семестра. Стайлз – обычный человек, с достаточным, чтобы соперничать с Дереком, знанием сверхъестественного, который, очевидно в одиночку, вытащил Скотта из всего того ада, коим является обращение в оборотня. Стайлз странный, болтливый и просто невероятно сводит Дерека с ума своими выходками. А также он невероятно сводит Дерека с ума _иным образом_ , но Дерек на самом деле не хочет об этом думать. Даже если он это делает. Все время.

Они заканчивают тем, что становятся друзьями, и к концу года у Дерека есть небольшая “стая” друзей в колледже. Лидия и Эллисон, которые его немного пугают. Эрика, Бойд и Айзек, которых он безмерно любит и хочет, чтобы они были _настоящей_ стаей. Кира, которая до нелепости очаровательна.

У их группы есть ответвления, маленькие группы, которые общаются друг с другом больше, чем с другими. Одна из таких – Стайлз и Лидия, которые выглядят такими разными, будучи такими похожими. Они сила, с которой необходимо считаться. Команда, непохожая на остальных. Поначалу Дерек даже думал, что Стайлзу нравилась Лидия, даже что он ее любил. Были даже шутливые ухаживания, которые никуда никогда не приводили. Он даже поэтизировал Лидии, но это не выглядело романтичным.

Но однажды Дерек видит Стайлза обнимающимся на вечеринке с каким-то парнем и _ох_. Это неожиданно. Дерек не чувствует ревности. Или облегчения. _Не чувствует_.

Но Стайлз и Лидия, несмотря на их странную динамику, остаются только друзьями. Друзьями с большими мозгами и решимостью сделать возможным для оборотней напиваться. Это занимает пару месяцев, несколько испытаний и два случая острого отравления аконитом, но затем они делают варево, которое, очевидно, способно снизить процесс исцеления оборотней и замедлить их метаболизм достаточно для того, чтобы на них подействовал алкоголь.

Дерек приходит в комнату Стайлза (и Скотта), когда получает смс, в котором говорится _“СКАЖИ МНЕ, ЧТО Я КРУТОЙ, ЗДОРОВЯК. ТЫ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ НАПИТЬСЯ”_. Дерек скептичен по поводу его эффективности, пока он не видит Скотта, запинающегося и шатающегося в гостиной, прежде чем тот быстро падает лицом вниз, смеясь. Его нос кровоточит – и не исцеляется – и он выглядит абсолютно счастливым.

Оно работает. Стайлз и Лидия, наконец, разобрались с этим.

\- Ах, да, Скотт закончил тем, что выпил слишком много, - говорит Стайлз, заходя в комнату, кивая самому себе. – Он чертов идиот.

Дерек соглашается, и Стайлз смеется, предлагая Дереку стакан, заполненный коричневой густой жидкостью.

\- Вот твой билет в страну людей, по крайней мере, когда это касается алкоголя. Это повлияет на твое исцеление и замедлит твой метаболизм на несколько часов. У Скотта прошло через три часа.

\- Это не первая его попытка? – удивленно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул, когда Скотт попробовал ответить звуком откуда-то с пола.

\- Нихрена. Он провел вчерашний день будучи в говно. Так как ты никогда до этого не был пьяным, я думаю, будет лучше, если ты сделаешь это здесь. Мы не знаем, как это подействует на твой самоконтроль.

Дереку не понравилось, что Стайлз думает, что он не сможет себя контролировать. Он не обижается (хотя на самом деле да).

\- Со мной все будет хорошо.

\- Да-да, конечно будет. Тем не менее я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если мы очертим мою спальню рябиновым пеплом. Мне нужно сбегать по делам, но позвони, если я вдруг тебе понадоблюсь, хорошо? Просто напиши мне или позвони, и я приду.

Он оставляет Скотта отсыпаться, а потом неуклюже идет в спальню, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз очерчивает дверь рябиной.

\- Ну, наслаждайся, Дерек, - говорит Стайлз, ухмыляясь и подмигивая, перед тем, как помахать на прощанье.

Быть пьяным это… в новинку.

Варево, которое дал ему Стайлз, на вкус просто ужасно и заставило Дерека чувствовать себя плохо несколько минут, но потом это прекратилось. Он начал пить пиво и через некоторое время не заметил ничего необычного. Когда он наконец-то почувствовал это, его равновесие было уже нарушено, и, очевидно, рассмеяться стало намного проще. Дерек хихикает, когда берет в руки телефон и пишет Лоре об этом, делая глупые фотографии. Они снэпчатятся, и Дерек записывает все более и более унизительные видео, а его алкогольное опьянение становится хуже. В итоге Лоре нужно идти на работу. А Дерек очень пьян. А еще ему очень скучно. Дерек переходит на водку, но это больше не весело. Ему нечем заняться. Он проверяет ноутбук Стайлза, но там стоит пароль. По ТВ ничего нет, и икс-бокс Стайлза не в его спальне. Дереку скучно. Поэтому он снова берет телефон и пишет Стайлзу.

От: Дерек

Мне скучно.

Дерек ждет, может быть, секунд 10, но Стайлз так и не отвечает. Он фыркает и переворачивается на кровати Стайлза. Он не может по-настоящему почувствовать запах Стайлза, не тогда, когда его чувства испорчены напитком, который сделал Стайлз. Стайлз такой милый, думает Дерек, зарываясь носом в подушку. Он даже сделал варево, чтобы Дерек смог напиться.

Он снова смотрит на свой телефон. Без ответа. Почему Стайлз не отвечает ему? Он должен. Дерек хороший. Дерек устал. Они ведь могут поговорить, правда? Может быть, Дереку стоит ему позвонить. Или, может, сфотографировать свой пресс и отправить Стайлзу. Парни Лоры всегда так делают, это, кажется, работает. Дерек хмурится, а его лицо по-прежнему зарыто в подушку. Но что, если Стайлзу не нравятся кубики Дерека? Или они ему в общем не нравятся? Что, если он не любит мужские кубики, а предпочитает мягкость тела, как у Лидии?

О нет. Дерек должен знать. Поэтому он отправляет еще одно сообщение Стайлзу. Почему нет?

От: Дерек

ты все еще гей?

Это, кажется, заставляет Стайлза ответить.

От: Стайлз

что????

От: Дерек

гей. Ты еще гей?

От: Стайлз

Дерек, какого черта??? Я не гей.

От: Дерек

ох, значит тебе не нравятся кубики…

От: Дерек

у меня клевые кубики …(

От: Стайлз ты что, только что послал мне грустный смайлик? божееее

От: Стайлз

пиздец, ты такой пьяный

От: Стайлз чееееерт, ты потом будешь себя ненавидеть

Стайлз больше не отвечает, даже когда Дерек начинает объяснять, почему “не быть геем” Стайлза означает “не любить его кубики”, но это все напрасно. Дерек сидит на кровати, качаясь из стороны в сторону, и грустно вздыхает. Он больше не нравится Стайлзу. Дереку так грустно.

Он падает обратно на подушки и закрывает глаза. Быть пьяным вовсе не весело.

* * *

Быть пьяным _действительно отстойно_.

Дерек просыпается в темноте и с жуткой головной болью. Он морщится, когда выпрямляется, и первое, что он замечает - это то, что он больше не чувствует себя пьяным. Его баланс снова в норме, и мысли почти связные, но его голова убивает его. Он надеется, что восстановление скоро начнется и избавит его от всего, что оставил алкоголь или варево в его теле, но пока этого не происходит, и он в настоящей агонии.

Он хлопает по кровати в поисках своего телефона и берет его в руки. Уже позже девяти вечера, и ему пришло несколько сообщений. Большинство от Лоры, которая издевается над ним, несколько от Коры, которая тоже над ним смеется. Три от Стайлза.

Если бы у Дерека было чуть меньше контроля - он бы заскулил от воспоминаний о том, что он отправил Стайлзу. Поэтому он с жалобным стоном падает назад. _Что он натворил?_ О боже. О нет. Он больше никогда не будет пить. Он открывает сообщения Стайлза, закрыв один глаз, переполненный чувством страха.

От: Стайлз

Я уже дома. забочусь о Скотте. найди меня, когда проснешься

От: Стайлз

только если не чувствуешь, что тебя сейчас стошнит. тогда сделай это в первую очередь, пожалуйста

От: Стайлз никогда больше не хочу убирать рвоту

Дерек вылезает из постели, уверенный в том, что ощущение в его рту на вкус такое же, как мертвечина. Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем открыть дверь и войти в гостиную.

Стайлз сидит на диване, играя в Borderlands 2, и радостно кричит о том, что надирает зад Красавчику Джеку. Дерек, на самом деле, понимает на каком моменте в игре Стайлз, потому что он, вообще-то, играл раньше в эту игру со Стайлзом, Скоттом и Эрикой. Это, возможно, один из тех моментов, когда он поймал себя на том, что он жаждет Стайлза, даже если тот выглядит нелепо, когда играет в видеоигры.

\- ТАК-ТО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ! ВЫСТРЕЛ В ГОЛОВУ! - кричит Стайлз и танцует задницей на диване. 

Дерек находит это привлекательным и милым и почти скулит, когда осознает, насколько сильно он облажался. Вместо этого он прочищает горло и неловко проходит вперед. Стайлз поднимает голову, ставит игру на паузу и швыряет гарнитуру на пол, перед тем как снова забраться на диван.

\- Хээээээй, ты проснулся! Тебе понадобилось много времени, однако не так много, как Скотту, серьезно, он все еще спит, после того как блевал по всей квартире. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Стайлз и хлопает по дивану, чтобы Дерек сел. Дерек хочет покачать голой и отказаться.

Он садится.

\- Хорошо. Головная боль.

\- О, хорошее воплощение пещерного человека. Это побочный эффект напитка?

Дерек ворчит в ответ. Стайлз смеется.

\- Мм. Послушай, Стайлз…

\- Хэй, нет, позволь мне сначала кое-что сказать, хорошо? – говорит Стайлз, подняв одну руку, и внезапно становится очень серьезным. Дерек сглатывает. О, боже. О нет. – То, что ты написал мне? О том, что я гей?

\- Прости…

\- Тихо, дай мне сказать, – Дерек затихает и переключается на свою футболку. – Хм. В любом случае. Я все еще не гей. И я никогда им не был.

Дерек решительно кивает. Хорошо, Стайлз не гей. Это нормально. Все хорошо.

\- Прости за то, что предложил это. Я не должен был, я просто…

\- Дерек. Ш-ш. Я говорю. Помолчи.

\- Прости.

\- О боже, прекрати извиняться. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Про… хорошо.

Стайлз снова смеется и хлопает Дерека по коленке. Значит, все не так плохо, раз Стайлз прикасается к нему, правда?

\- Однако я очень, очень бисексуален, - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек кивает, прежде чем остановиться и уставиться на Стайлза.

Он знает, что пялится с открытым ртом, и, должно быть, смешно выглядит, но Дерек не может себе никак помочь. Стайлз только что сказал?..

\- Я не гей, - повторяет Стайлз, выглядя очень веселым. – Я бисексуал. И всегда им был. То есть я прошел через период самопознания, но это было еще в старшей школе. Моя первая девушка, Кейтлин, сама была би. Это было… Познавательно.

Дерек ничего не отвечает, потому что он не уверен, что сможет сейчас сказать что-то подходящее. Он уверен, что будет либо кричать от радости, либо попросит Стайлза вернуться вместе с ним в спальню.

\- Итак?.. В смысле, я подумал, что ты очень волновался из-за того, что мне не нравится твой пресс, так как я не гей, так что сейчас очень хороший момент, чтобы ты что-нибудь сказал, потому что я чувствую себя немного странно.

\- Встречайся со мной, - выпаливает Дерек, что совершенно противоположно тактике "не говорить неправильных вещей".

Стайлз моргает, прежде чем усмехнуться, и ищет руку Дерека, чтобы переплести их пальцы вместе.

\- Ах, мне даже нравится этот Дерек с похмелья. Такой лаконичный.

Дерек закатывает глаза и притягивает Стайлза ближе. Стайлз легко поддается, оказываясь почти на коленях у Дерека. И Дереку очень нравится такое развитие событий.

\- Я всегда краток. И у меня больше нет похмелья. Даже голова больше не болит.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз, гладя Дерека по груди. – У меня есть несколько мероприятий, которым головная боль может помешать.

\- Да?

\- Да, - шепчет Стайлз, и они целуются.

Дерек чувствует, как его желудок дает о себе знать самым смущающим образом, и именно в тот момент, которого он так долго ждал. Это кажется немного жалким, но Дереку абсолютно плевать.

Стайлз отстраняется, разрывая поцелуй, и корчит рожу.

\- Окей, мы можем продолжить это после того, как ты почистишь зубы, - говорит Стайлз, щелкая своим языком так, как будто ему не нравится послевкусие. Должно быть, потому что рот Дерека на вкус, как ноги.

Дерек щелкает Стайлза по носу в ответ на его комментарий и идет в ванную. Ему нужно быстро помыться, потому что он твердо намерен продолжить то, чем они занимались. Кстати, Стайлз по-дурацки улыбается на диване, точно так же, как и Дерек.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
